deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 3 Part 1
"Hello, and welcome back, to the Ridonculous Race Fanon! Today, about to depart are last time's winners: Naruto and Lucas!" "That was amazing how we managed to get past Link and Weiss so quickly!" Naruto said. "You two will be going through the portal on your own while the rest of the teams are randomized. First place stays together." Don said. "Alright! Lets go!" Lucas said. On the other side of the portal, Lucas and Naruto emerged in Venice, Italy. The real world. There was a bin of maps, and Naruto took one. It directed them to a specific location. "This way, Lucas!" ~ Back on the other side, the teams were re-assigned. "The first five teams after Lucas and Naruto will be randomized, and the bottom five randomized, that way everyone keeps in the same general place they were before. Heres the first five:" Weiss & Vegeta Katara & Vincent Link & Pepsi-man Ringabel & Mewtwo Pit & Goku "And here's the second half:" Segata & Daddy Deadpool & Satsuki Superman & Inkling Mario & Kyousuku Jar-Jar & Megaman "Goddammit, im paired with this b****? Id rather have Goku than her!" Vegeta complained. "Hey there, c-" Weiss said "Both of you! Stop!" Don interrupted. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck together. The two stared at each other for awhile. "Truce?" Vegeta said. "Temporary truce." Weiss replied. "Fine." ~ "Listen," Satsuki said. "I saw what you did back there. It got you penalized. We're not going to do ANYTHING that might cause that, ok?" "Fine, if you insist," Deadpool replied. "But it all doesnt really matter anyway." "What are you, a pessimist?" "No, just aware of things you arent." ~ The next five teams went through as Lucas grabbed a ticket from the Don-Box at the end of the map. ----------------------------------------- ALL-IN: SINK AND SWIM ----------------------------------------- One of you will have to put on a swimsuit and weights to dive to the bottom of this canal and grab a key, which you will deliver to your partner. They will swim to unlock a padlock keeping money, which you will use to pay for a water-taxi to get to the next Don-Box. --------------------------------------- "Alright, i'll sink, you swim." Lucas said. ~ Four of the five teams got their maps and went, while Weiss and Vegeta waited. "What if we threw all these maps in the water? That'd slow the other teams." Weiss sugested. "And get penalized!" Vegeta objected. "Deadpool got 20 minutes for skipping a Don-Box. If we do this, its an hour minimum! Lets just go." Vegeta ran off with a map. Weiss kicked the bucket into the water. "Oops," She said. ~ Lucas and Naruto finished as the other teams arrived, and paid the water-taxi. The final five teams came through, unsure of what to do. Don showed up. "Someone destroyed all the maps, and will be penalized accordingly. For now, all of you, follow me." Don led the way with a back-up map. To be continued... Category:Blog posts